Maine
Agent Maine is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. His real name is Michael Creed. Appearance Agent Maine wears the Mark VI armor with the EVA helmet, no shoulder pads and a Mark VI chestplate. His armor is colored white with a detail color of brown. Although he frequently changes his armor. Under his armor, Maine stood at 6'4. He is bald, but he is sometimes bold. He is also a bit bulky. Personality Maine is kind hearted to only his friends. Maine is always trying to be the strongest and keep getting stronger but later abandons the idology. Maine isn't that kind of person that would let anything go to their head or someone who leaves their guard down. The only things stepping between him and being the strongest person in the program is Carolina, South, and possibly North. Although North and Maine have quite the same attitude, Maine respects Carolina more than he does North. Maine never underestimates his enemies and is fair in his battles. Maine doesn't like getting help unless he seriously needs it. Battle Atributes Maine will often use all his strength and little strategy, unless he's facing someone like Carolina. If highly agrivated he will go into a frenzy with no care for who he harms in the process. Relationships Alaska Maine and Alaska have gotten fairly quickly mainly due to the fact that they both hate agent South Carolina. He, Alaska, and CT are all best friends. West Virginia Maine finds West very annoying despite the fact that he gets along quite well with his sister. Virginia Maine and Virginia are suprisingly good friends able to have long conversations, despite the fact that he dislikes her brother West. Connecticut Maine and Connecticut are best friends. They served on a team prior to joining Project Freelacer: Rebirth. They had a lot of history together, though Maine can easily admit to being annoying by him sometimes. They both later friend agent Alaska. Washington Maine and Wash have had very little interaction so far, though Washington was the first to give cover fire for Maine after he was shot in the lung. Maine was rather angry for Wash saving him during the assault. Maine seems to see Wash as "The weirdest guy you could ever meet." Maine and Wash show to be friendly in cool situations, although they don't work too well in the field under stress. South Carolina Maine and South Carolina have a big rival between them but they have never actually fought against each other. Maine doesn't like admitting it but he knows that Carolina is stronger than he'll ever be. This was the main spark of their rivalry. Carolina appears to try to hurt Washignton and Utah more then Maine when they were under Nexus. South Dakota Maine and South Dakota have had no interaction what so ever but Maine is impressed by her fighting skills. Maine, however fears that she may become stronger then him. Wyoming Wyoming used to be the rival of Maine. Maine and Wyoming used to always end up engaging in battle with Maine usually winning. They have found peace later, They have grown to become friends. Nevada Maine and Nevada are on friendly terms. Maine congratulated Nevada for being the first girl to join Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Maine has some feelings for Nevada but doesn't try to get to far into his feelings because he knows she also has mixed feelings for Arkansas and South Dakota. So because of that Maine tries to be good friends with her and it's successful. Maine lately doesn't have many romantic feelings for her. York Maine and York get along quite well. They both can drive signifantly well. Maine wonders who can drive "better". However, this will remain a unanswered as York died. Maine was angry when The Director rudely talked about York during the funeral. Arkansas Maine finds Arkansas as "The annoying little prick," and Arkansas usually responds in "Fucking fishbowl." Maine and Arkansas often bicker but things never get crazy. Their rival isn't as large as Carolina's rival to Maine. Texas Maine and Texas haven't been that interactive with each other yet they know things about each other that the other doesn't know. Maine and Texas are neither friends or rivals. North Dakota Maine dislikes North but North thinks he's "all cool" with Maine(similiar to North relationship with Arkansas). Maine hates how North always brags about his power. He views North as the opposite of himself. Arizona Maine had romantic feelings for Arizona every since he saw her training against Carolina during a training session. He liked her so much that his romantic feelings for Nevada dissappeared almost instantly. Maine and Alaska both protected Arizona and Montana from Carolina during a training match. Montana Maine and Montana are friends. Maine also likes Montana because they all share the same hatred for Carolina. Utah Maine thinks Utah has something wrong with his mind. Maine finds him annoying most of the time and would annoy Maine so much up to the point that he would much rather hang out with Arkansas. Maine doesn't view him as a rival but instead as a friend. Other then this there relationship doesn't go any further. Rachel Creed Maine, known as Michael (or Mike) before joining Project: Rebirth, and Rachel are twins and are a member of the Creed family as well as the company before they joined the military. Mike and Rachel's parents died when they were 13. After this event they joined the military. Mike, who was more emotionally affected by this than Rachel, pushed himself further then Rachel and became qualified to join Project: Rebirth. He became Agent Maine. The Director Maine dislikes the Director and doesn't listen to his orders that much. Maine is ready to betray him any day and knows his plans for the agents. History Maine, born in Portland. Maine with his twin sister, Rachel, grew up together, having no friends but eachother. Both later wished to join the millitary, soon their wish came true. The twins are both drafted into military school, which was the result of the death of their parents who were demolished, destroyed, killed, slaughtered... by the Insurrection. The twins train, and train, gaining the strength to avenge their parents. Maine, who was more hurt by this than his sister, did not stop. Maine became stronger, and stronger, his sister was not to be compared to his immense strength. He could not fit anymore of his apparrell, he had grown so much. Maine soon became an un-stopable death machine. His sister grew more scared and angry. Eventually Maine was recruited... into Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Skills and Abilites Maine is perhaps one of the strongest agents in Project Freelancer: Rebirth. He is a bit bulky and is very tall at 8'3. Maine is very skilled with his trusty Brute Shot. Armor Enhancement Maine's armor enhancement is a Capture Unit, which is used to absorb the functions of any nearby armor enhancement and use it. The capture unit only absorbs 50% of the armor enhancement's overall functional capacity and it doesn't affect the original armor enhancements functions at all. Weapons Maine's main weapon is a Brute Shot, which he uses to great effect, being capable of getting one shot between two conversing people, right between their heads and kill them with this. As a side arm, he wields a Magnum, which is used for more precision. At times, he can be seen using a battle rifle, though this is rarer than either the Magnum or the Brute Shot. Notes and Trivia *Maine can dual wield brute shots *Maine is known for changing his armor frequently *Maine is the third-to-last freelancer to die Gallery 198px-Wash and Meta.png|Maine and Washington interrogating an Insuerrectionist. 250px-Rocket is cock-blocked.png|Maine before his death. 137px-Maine S9.png|Maine during the training session with Arkansas, Connecticut, and South Dakota. Notable Quotes and Conversations Carolina; Maine you're the only one heavy enough to counterweight it Maine; too high Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character